


Spa Day

by Caramell0w



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caramell0w/pseuds/Caramell0w
Summary: After a long week you decide to pamper yourself and Loki comes by





	Spa Day

The work week had been hell, reports at gone missing and Fury was breathing down your neck about it until they were located. Steve and Tony had been bickering over Bucky all week and Sam just laughed at everyone. You were in serious need of a spa day where you could just relax, take a soothing bath and forget about everyone for a few days. 

Your wish was granted when the team was being called away for a mission, leaving you relatively alone in the tower for the next few days. It was like heaven to not hear anyone around. You decided you were going to do a home spa day, it was going to be cheaper than going somewhere, and that way if you got called you’d be close to work, everything was looking up.

You went out to the store and bought your favorite bath salts, face mask, a new nail polish color, even a cucumber so you felt like you were at a spa getaway. You placed the bag of stuff down on your bed and changed into your fluffy robe as you drew water for a bath. When the tub was half full you added some lavender salts and stepped in, the hot water instantly starting to relax you.

You closed your eyes and let the stress of the past week seep from your muscles. You could hear someone go past your room and it made you sit up and listen closely for who it might be. The person must have been pacing in front of your door because you could see the shadow under the door going back and forth. You gave a heavy sigh and dragged yourself from the water, wrapping the rode around you before opening the door to see who was there.

“Loki, what are you doing?” You asked leaving against the door frame and crossing your arms over your chest.

“My understanding was you had a terrible week and I wanted to check in on you,” he replied almost bashfully.

“That’s nice of you, yeah, it was a pretty crappy week. I’m doing a spa day to help relax,” you smiled.

He looked at you incuriously before speaking again, “and here I am thinking I could get you to drink your worries away. I have some delicious Asgardian mead that Thor has stashed in his room. I’d love to share a glass with you,” he raised his eye brow is question.

“I think you just want to watch me get drunk and have your way with me,” you retorted.

He had the good grace to flush a bit before turning on his heal, “well if I can’t interest you, then that’s fine.”

“Loki wait,” you reached out towards him, “do you want me to give you a facial? The feel really nice and it’s relaxing. I wouldn’t mind the company, you are the only one around here this week that hasn’t annoyed the shit out of me.”

“Gee, thanks, I’ll talk that as a compliment,” he scoffed.

You rolled your eyes, “take it or leave it. I’m shutting the door either way.”

“Fine. I’d better be relaxed by the end then.”

He walked into your room and you closed the door quietly behind him. He snapped his fingers and instantly was in a white fluffy robe that matched your yours. His hair was tucked into the collar of the robe and you chuckled lightly as you looked at him.

“What’s with the robe?”

“I thought this was proper attire for a facial. You’re wearing one so I assumed that’s what you Midgardians do.”

You shrugged and nodded your head, “yeah I guess you’re right.”

“So where is this facial your promised me?”

“Let me get the stuff, be back in a second.”

You walked off towards the bathroom to find the green tea and mint face mask. You carried the bottle out to Loki who had perched himself on your small love seat, his feet on the coffee table.

“Relax your head against the back of the seat,” you requested as you squeezed some of the mask onto your fingers and started applying it to his smooth face. He closed his eyes and you continued your work spreading the mask over his cheeks, nose and forehead. The mask had a green tint to you and you found yourself chuckling as you watched him.

“What’s so funny and why is it tingling?” He asked opening one eye to look at you.

“The mask is your signature color, green. Also, it’s the mint; it’s helping to clear your pores and to relax you. Close your eyes,” you demanded.

He complied and you placed slices of cucumber over his eyes.

“The mask has to stay on for five minutes. I’m just going to wash my hands, be back in a jif.”

You walked into the bathroom, drained the tub and washing your hands. You grabbed your phone and snapped a candid of Loki to use against him should the need ever arise. You sat down on the love seat next to him.

“You’d better not tell anyone about this, but you are right, this is relaxing,” he admitted.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it. I’m thinking of making this a weekly thing. Wanna come back next weekend? You asked, heat rushing towards your cheeks.

“Only if you can keep this our little secret.”

“I think I can do that,” you said smiling at him.

“Good because if Thor finds out about this he would laugh me out of the tower,” he chuckled as he stood to wash his face.


End file.
